Talk:Terra Branford vs Milla Maxwell/@comment-28102719-20160322205023/@comment-3463132-20160322214136
Might as well leave some feedback myself- I'll still say I'm more than happy to have Tales characters on-site. "Powerscaling alone is not enough to determine a victor" While I agree with this sentiment wholeheartedly- you really only let Milla have a chance based on the powerscaling though- all of her feats paint her as far below Terra. Even magic guard itself is based 100% on scaling since it's something Milla never used in a cutscene. You're saying she can withstand these magical attacks through a featless ability. And furthermore- several of Terra's spells ignore magic defenses in FF- why would these not apply to Milla's magical defenses? Magic guard doesn't make you not immune to the attacks in the first place- she just takes reduced damage- damage numbers are a game mechanic. Stuff like "stop" and "death" would still go through and spell certain defeat for Milla as she had no defense against those abilities besides sheer chance (which is a bad idea to depend on for fictional battles). Also, no offense, but you come across as a tad biased in the conclusion. "Terra had a small army to back her up". Milla working with others is exactly the same- it's actuallly more teamwork as they actively have to bond with one another in battle in Tales of Xillia compared to simply fighting alongside others normally. Also- since when is Terra weak in close combat? Just because she fights better further away doesn't mean she's bad at close combat or swordplay. Milla great claim to fame for swordsmanship is "Feel like the blade is an extension of your arm" which is nothing at all. Dissidia (while uncanon) shows her chasing and cutting people with her sword in midair- implying that she's more than capable of fighting in CQC just as well as Milla. Think of the concepts 'good', 'bad' and 'neutral' for a moment. You say Milla is 'good' at CQC and you say Terra is 'bad'. Why is Terra 'bad' at CQC? Preferring to fight using her magic does not mean she is 'bad' at CQC- only that however good her CQC is- her magic is better. At worst Terria is 'neutral' at CQC- not bad'. 'Bad' would imply she's specifically weak in that area. (I think this makes sense but I'm hungry- I might be going crazy) That said...close combat would also depend very heavily on IF Milla could catch Terra- which brings up a pretty core issue for this fight and the only real problem I have with it- you don't mention how fast either of them can fly or move. That's... fairly important considering you pretty much outright state Terra would try to stay away and use magic instead of fighting up close. You need speed feats for flight speed good sir- that would matter no small bit to the outcome. Not considering Terra or Milla as fighting planet-busters or relativistic foes mind you- that's a bit of a stretch in both cases.